Simple Things
by Solangelo5ever
Summary: An AU fanfic about Solangelo. Where Will keeps on flirting with Nico, but they're both oblivious to each other's feelings. Like Will doesn't know Nico likes him, even though Nico's clearly acting different towards him compare to others. And Nico doesn't know Will likes him even though he knows Will's clearly flirting with him. Idk, I suck at summaries, just read it gais. :D
1. Chapter 1 : Words

**A/N: Okay, so I've been too obsessed with Solangelo now. But come on now! They're just sooooo cuuuuteeee! I love them so so much! THEY NEED TO BE CANON! Anyways, i know this is a bit short, i'm sorry. But I still hope you enjoy it. :D :D Leave reviews please. and also please bear with my grammar, if there's something wrong with it. ^^ loveyou guys! For those who've read my Jercy fanfic, don't worry, i'll TRY to make a sequel to it. So yeah, just stay tuned for updates. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters in this story, only the plot. ^^**

"Owowowow!" Nico mutters as he continued clutching his forehead. What happened? Well, he fell face-first on his desk while pretending to be listening to the teacher. Apparently, Nico slept really late last night and didn't get much sleep so now, he was fighting his sleepiness to come and take over him. But in the end, it did took over him. Only the desk thing really woke him up.

"Mr. Di Angelo, are you okay?" asked Mr. Smith, their biology teacher.

"Y-yes, sir. I'm fine." Answered Nico. He snatched a glance at Will, who's obviously stifling a laugh but is utterly failing, and glared at him. He saw him mouthed 'sorry' but he just rolled his eyes at him.

After the class, Nico stormed out of their room and headed straight to the restroom. He heard Will calling his name and took a glance back at him but didn't stop to wait for him. Will continued on following him until they both reached their destination.

"What do you want Will?" Nico asked, obviously irritated (as usual).

"Nothing! I just, wanted to say sorry for laughing at you back there…" said Will, although he's still trying really hard not to laugh.

Nico gave him his ever-famous death glare and said, "Are you being serious or are you just making fun of me?"

This time, Will really did laugh but only for a short time and started putting on a serious face. Nico was rinsing his face with water when Will walked towards him and put his hands on top of Nico's shoulder, which made him wince because of the sudden touch. "Nico, I'm sorry, okay?" Will said, looking at Nico through the mirror in front of them. Nico looked at him and went to face the sink again to hide the blush that's creeping into his face. "Okay." Said Nico with a low voice and quickly went out, with Will still following him.

"Why are you still following me?" Nico asked when he noticed that Will is still tailing him.

"Uhh… We're in the same class in geometry…" Will said. Which made Nico blush again. Of course, they had to be in the same class for about half of the subjects he's taking.

They went inside their room and sat on their seats. Nico's seat is at the back of the room, on the last row, while Will seats just two chairs away from him. He put down his bag and started staring out the window. It was not long before Will transferred on the seat beside him and started talking to him about nonsense things. Well, atleast to Nico it's just nonsense. He doesn't pay attention to the other guy and just kept on staring out the window. He tried focusing on the skies outside, which is pretty clear. There's not much clouds blocking the sun so it's really kinda warm, but Will just keeps on talking and its getting really hard for Nico to just ignore him. Then, suddenly, Will transferred on the seat in front of him, which made it rather harder for Nico to not look at the handsome blonde-haired guy. He's still trying hard to not pay any attention to him but, the fates just aren't on his side right now. Because what Will did next, didn't just surprise him. His heart nearly went out of his chest when Will took his chin and faced him to Will. Now their faces are only inches apart, Nico's really sure Will could see his ears turning red. "Atleast try to listen when someone's talking. And atleast just look at me even if you're not listening…" Will said, letting go of his chin and slowly backed away. Nico felt a tinge of disappointment when Will moved away, then silently cursed himself for thinking and feeling that way.

"Why would I look at you when I won't even listen to what you're saying?" Nico asked.

"I don't know. I just want to see your face while I talk…" Will said, then suddenly looked away. Nico thought he saw Will blushing but, he refused to believe this. It's not like Will likes him too, right? I mean, for all he know, Will has some really hot girlfriend somewhere waiting for him. Or maybe he likes some other girl in here. In a school like this, it's not really impossible. But, he just keeps on saying these sweet things, Nico doesn't even know if this guy does have some feelings for him, even just a little, or if he's just being a really big flirt.

"Okay?" Nico said. And now, he just obliged to what the other guy said. Sometimes, Will can just be so annoying Nico doesn't have any choice but to obey him. Which isn't really that hard, considering Nico likes Will. He really, really do.


	2. Chapter 2 : Notes

**A/N: Okay, chapter 2. It's not really that long again. I don't know. But please enjoy, and leave reviews! :D :D :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters here, except for Miss Pearson. Yeah XD**

The next day, the same thing that happened in Biology class yesterday would've happened to Nico in History class if it weren't for Will who keeps on throwing him crumpled pieces of paper that has notes on it. At first it was just a simple "Hey" so Nico just ignored it. Then another piece of paper came flying to him again saying, "This is boring. Talk to me." Since, Nico is still on the brink of falling asleep, again, he can't really think of anything to say to Will, so he ended up ignoring the note again. He was about to go into dreamland when another piece of paper came flying across the room into him again.

_"Don't sleep! Come on, just talk to me." –Will_

_"Seriously Will? You keep on throwing papers at me! What would you do if Miss saw you?!" –Nico _

Then he crumpled back the paper and threw it on Will's direction. He just hopes Will is a good catcher. It wasn't long before another piece of paper landed on his desk. He took a glance at Will first, who was actually trying to take notes of what Miss Pearson is saying, before opening and reading the note.

_"I don't care. I'm bored. I want to talk with you…" –Will_

Okay. This is so not what Nico was expecting, his heart is starting to beat really fast, and miraculously, his sleepiness disappeared.

_"Oh really? You're bored huh? But you're taking notes there you mister smarty pants! :P" –Nico_

He threw it back at Will and, yeah, his heart just keeps on beating fast. He don't know if it's because of nervousness that Miss Pearson would saw them throwing messages at each other while she lectures something about the Civil War, or if it's because of Will, who always manages to make his heartbeat unsteady. A few seconds later, another note came.

_"Nah, I'm not taking notes. I'm just scribbling someone's name on my notebook ;) And besides, Civil War? Seriously? I'd rather eat a super spicy chicken meatballs than listen to that!" –Will_

'Meatballs? The last time the cafeteria gave him meatballs he almost threw up. And he's scribbling someone's name? I wonder whose name it is. It's not like I care or what I'm just… curious.' Nico thought as he wrote up his next note.

_"Scribbling someone's name huh? I wonder who that someone is… Oh and I thought you hate meatballs?" –Nico_

Crumple. Then throw. After a few seconds.

_"D'you wanna know who that someone is? ;) And yes, I hate them, In fact, I DESPISE them, but I'd rather eat that than listen to her talk about the civil war…" –Will_

_"Well, if it's okay… And do you really hate it that much? I mean, it's kinda interesting…" –Nico_

_"Woahoh! Interesting huh? Well then, Mr. Di Angelo, do you mind tutoring me about this, cause I feel like I'm gonna fail this subject without your help XD oh and I won't tell you the name that easy… I'm gonna let you guess it :P" –Will_

_"Whatever. :P Okay then… give me clues… let's see if I can guess who that is… Oh btw, thanks for waking me up. You know I almost fell asleep, if it weren't for your notes ~_~" –Nico_

_"You're always welcome ;) okay… so the name starts with the letter N and ends with an O, this person is always grumpy, and he's always glaring at me, but he's really cute when he does that. That's why I keep on annoying him, so I can see that cute face. I'm not really sure about what I feel for him right now, I just know that, I can't stop thinking about him, and yeah… SO, I hope the clues I gave are enough for you to know who that person is? ;)" –Will_

Right after Will threw the paper, Miss Pearson faced them and saw the paper fly across the room straight on Nico's desk.

'Uh-oh.' Will thought.

Miss Pearson walked over to Nico's desk and laid out her hand, obviously asking for the piece of paper Will threw. Good thing, Will changed it to a new piece of paper, meaning, their previous conversation wasn't there, except for the last thing Will wrote. Nico hesitantly gave her the paper, and Miss Pearson opened it and read the note aloud, enough for the whole class to know what was written on the paper, And what Nico heard, clearly was too much for him, because his heart is now beating really hard, his stomach filled with butterflies and he's blushing really hard he almost looks like a tomato. When Miss Pearson finished reading the note, he looked at Will's direction, well, everyone knows Miss is kinda weak when it comes to things like this, so she just told Will that if he's gonna flirt with someone, he better not do it in her class. And went back to lecturing. A few more minutes passed and the bell rang, signaling that the class is over. Will quickly put his things in his bag and walked straight to Nico, who's still kinda floating in space, when he touched his shoulders Nico jumped in surprise.

"Woah, hey, you okay?" Will asked.

"Wha-huh? Yes. Yes. I'm fine…" Nico said, a blush creeping once again to his face.

"Are you sure?" Will asked, then touched his forehead to test his temperature but Nico swatted his hand away which startled them both.

"Sorry…" Nico said then gathered his things and ran out of the room. Leaving Will confused and, just a tiny bit, hurt.


	3. Chapter 3 : Lunch

**A/N: YAY! wahahaha! I should really be doing school stuffs but... meh.. hahaha! I can do that later, or tomorrow. But for now, here's chapter 3 :D I hope you like it. Leave reviews please! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to our wonderful Uncle Rick. :))))**

'Idiot! Idiot! You are such an idiot Will! You should've been more careful! Now what am I gonna do? Is Nico mad at me? OMG what if he's mad at me?! No. This can't be happening. We're only starting to get more closer. Now you've ruined it. Aaaaargh!' Will scolded himself. He don't know what to do now. What if Nico continues on ignoring him? What if Nico got so embarrassed that he won't want to hang out with him anymore? Thoughts. There are so many thoughts and questions that are hanging into Will's mind right now. He's so distracted that he didn't even notice Nico until he felt his body bump onto another body, which belongs to Nico, and left them in an awkward situation.

"uhm…" Will started as he ran his hands through his gold wavy hair.

"Look, Will… I'm sorry… about what happened a while ago… I just—"Nico was cut short when all of a sudden, Will took his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"No, I should be the one saying sorry. I should've been more careful with the note. I should've known you'd feel embarrassed or something. I'm really sorry Nico. I hope we can still be friends…" Will said as he held the other boy in his arms. Nico lifted his hands to return back the hug and buried his face onto Willl's chest to hide his blushing face. They just stayed like that, until Nico's sure that the blush had faded, when he cleared his throat and they pulled away from each other.

"I-it's okay, Will. I was just… shocked. That's all. And I don't really know how to deal with these kinds of things. I don't even know what this _thing_ is." Nico said.

Will blinked twice, before he started laughing, the kind that can make the one hearing it laugh too, unfortunately it didn't work on Nico and instead gave him a questioning look.

"Why are you laughing? Is there something funny?" Nico asked.

"What? No! ahahahha! It's just that… you are so cute when you're serious. Not the grumpy serious. But really serious." Will said, holding his sides as he continues to laugh.

Nico's trying really hard to fight back the blush, but it just keeps on coming. So instead, he just put on that grumpy face again, and gave Will a death glare as he said, "I'm trying really hard not to kick you right now Solace, I swear if you don't stop laughing I won't hold back on you."

"Ahahah! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry… so I guess we're okay now?" Will said with that sunny and gorgeous smile of him.

"Yeah, I guess…" Nico said with a low voice.

"Okay then! So, Death Boy, have you eaten lunch yet?" Will asked.

"No. Why? And I don't have time to eat lunch. I need to get to class." Nico said.

"What do you mean _you don't have time to eat lunch_? Come on Nico! You have to eat! Come on I'll treat you to lunch."

"No, Solace. I told you I need to go." Nico said then started to walk past Will, but Will caught his arm and pulled him into a stop.

"I'm not letting you go, Di Angelo. You look so thin you know. You have to come with me and eat. DOCTOR'S ORDERS!" Will said, facing Nico.

"What—Solace, if you don't let me go I swear I'm gonna break your arm. And what the heck, you're not even a doctor!" Nico almost shouted at him but managed to control his tone.

"I'm soon to be a doctor, Mr. Di Angelo. And as a future doctor, I need you to come with me and eat your lunch. Come on, it wouldn't hurt to have a bite or two." Will said.

"No, Will."

"Come on. Nico. If you don't come with me I'll literally carry you to the canteen and spoon-feed you the food I'll order."

Okay, so Nico wasn't expecting that. But still, he needs to go to his class. And he's not really that hungry.

"You won't make me go with you, Solace, now let me go." Nico said.

"Geez, you're persistent." Will said. And what he did next really surprised Nico. Will started on taking his bag and started carrying him onto his shoulders and they started to walk towards the canteen. He couldn't help but blush again, for the nth time as Will carries him. Okay, well partly that, but actually, mostly because there are a lot of eyes watching them.

"SOLACE, PUT ME DOWN!" Nico shouted.

"No can do Di Angelo, you might run off…" Will said. 'Seriously, how can this guy keep his cool when a lot of people are looking at us?' Nico thought.

"Sheez Solace! I won't run off okay?! Just put me down! I can walk! I have legs! You don't have to carry me!" Nico said.

"Just shut up Di Angelo. Geez, you're so light! You really need to gain some weight." Will commented, which earned him a light kick on the stomach.

"You shut up. Just put me down." Nico grumbled.

"Come on Nico, we're almost there… and stop kicking me, seriously it hurts."

So they kept on walking, with Nico still grumbling. And when they reached the canteen and Will put Nico down, Will earned another light punch on the stomach.

"Ow! Come on, when will you stop hitting me?" Will said, holding his stomach.

"When will you stop making fun of me?" Nico said then rolled his eyes.

"I'm not making fun of you. I just want to treat you lunch, what's so wrong with that?"

"Oh there's nothing wrong with that, unless you drag—oh wait, CARRY a person just to go to the canteen! Didn't you know that you made, yet another scene?! And this time, almost all the student in this school saw it!"

Will was taken aback by Nico's sudden outburst. He didn't know it could make Nico angry again. And silently, he cursed himself for being such an idiot again. He reached for Nico's arm but he quickly pulled it away, which sent a surge of pain to his chest.

"Look, I'm really sorry Nico. I promise I won't do it again…" Will said so sincerely it made Nico face him. And when he saw how serious Will looks like, all his anger dissipated.

"Okay… but the next time you do it, I swear you won't get close to me without receiving either a punch or a kick." Nico said. Which, almost immediately, lightened up Will.

"Okay. Deal. Now come on, let's go get you something to eat." Will said as he grabbed Nico's wrist and went to the counter to buy their food. Once they've bought their food, they settled on an empty table near the window.

"Let's eat?" Will said.

Nico just rolled his eyes at him and began chewing on the burger Will bought for him. He didn't really realize how hungry he was until he finished his burger and still his stomach begged for more. Throughout the time they spent eating lunch together, they talked about some things. Personal things. And got to know each other a lot more better. And this just made Will fall harder in love with the other boy. Same goes for Nico. But of course, they wouldn't know that, now would they? As of now, they're both still unsure whether the other likes the other. But what they do know is that, they enjoy being in each other's company, although Nico still wouldn't admit that.


	4. Chapter 4 : Umbrella

**A/N: Hey yow people! Happy Halloween. This isn't really a chapter for halloween. But yeah. hahahah! anyways, i hope you like it. Enjoy! :)))**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters here. They belong to Uncle Rick :DD except for the cousin maybe? ^^**

A few days after Will treated him to lunch, Nico still couldn't get the other boy out of his head. They've been hanging out a lot, since Will always cling to him, it annoys him, but at the same time, it's fine, atleast, he get to be with the blonde-haired guy of his dreams. He went to school, and surprisingly, Will didn't appear to tease him. He usually does that, the moment he steps into the hallway of their school, Will would appear out of nowhere and starts teasing him and stuffs, but now, he's not around, which made Nico a bit relieved but also a bit disappointed.

The whole day passed and Nico didn't see Will. It worried him, but told himself that probably the other guy's busy with something else. He was about to go home, but then he caught a glimpse of blonde hair and decided to follow it. His suspicions were right, he is busy with something else. Or should I say, SOMEONE else. Nico saw Will with another girl about the same height as him, she has dark brown hair and they were both laughing at something Will probably said. Nico doesn't really have the right to get jealous but he couldn't help it. Will is the only person he ever let himself get close to. He's not the type of person who socializes with other people and have many friends. Will, is in fact, the only friend he has in this school, and to make it more painful, he loves this guy. When the scene is getting too much for him to handle, he ran towards the exit and started walking back home. His house is a bit far from school so it'll probably take him long before he reaches his house. He walks slowly, thoughts running in his head. He can't erase the picture of Will and the girl together in his mind. After an hour of walking, he passed by an ice cream store, he thought he'd go inside and buy himself a popsicle, but quickly changed his mind when he saw Will and the girl inside. It seems like Will's gonna treat the girl an ice cream, and almost too immediately, his heart started on hurting again. Every beat is painful. And there's a lump forming in his throat, and his eyes are stinging. 'No, control yourself Nico, you can't cry now. You can't cry here.' He thought to himself. But he can't take it anymore, thanks to his long bangs, he just looked down and let his bangs cover his face and started to walk away. Little did he know that Will actually saw him through the glass window of the store.

"Nico…?" Will said to himself.

"What?" the girl asked.

"Oh, I thought I saw Nico outside…" The girl looked outside but saw no one.

"Nico's not there… and besides, his house is too far from our school, he wouldn't possibly be walking home right?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"If you're sure that what you saw was Nico, then go hurry up with the ice cream and go chase him."

"Is it okay?" Will asked, worried.

"Dude, our deal's done. And besides, I know you like each other. Who knows, maybe Nico really was there and he started getting jealous because he saw us together. So go chase him and explain to him that we're cousins who made a deal about something and you're only doing your part of the deal, okay?"

Will blushed when his cousin mentioned something about them liking each other, he's not even 100% sure that Nico likes him back. But he just said 'thank you' to her and started buying the ice cream. The moment he gave the ice cream to his cousin, rain started pouring heavily outside.

He got his bag and pulled out an umbrella and started walking to the direction to Nico's house.

Nico continued on walking even when the rain started pouring heavily, soaking him wet. He only thanked the rain, at least his tears won't be that obvious anymore. He's walked halfway to his house from the ice cream store when he heard a familiar voice shout his name. He stopped walking for a moment and looked around and saw Will standing under an umbrella, a serious look on his face. Will started walking towards him, sharing the umbrella with Nico.

"Are you nuts?! Do you wanna get sick?!" Will practically shouted. Nico just shrugged and they started walking again. Nico doesn't even know what to feel right now. Happy because Will came for him? Mad because he saw Will with someone else but he didn't say anything to him at all? Or just sad because he knows he doesn't have the right to get jealous at someone because they're not even in a relationship. And he don't even know if the guy likes him the same way as he likes him.

"Nico… look at me…" Will said in a very serious tone, but Nico keeps on looking down, trying to cover his face, especially his eyes because he's afraid that Will would see him crying.

"Look at me…" Will said again but this time, he took Nico's chin and lifted his face up and brush his bangs away, so Will could see him clearly. That's when Will saw it. His eyes are red and there are still tears forming in his eyes. It should've made Will feel bad, but instead, it made him happy. Because he knows that Nico really got jealous, and that there's a possibility that Nico likes him back. Nico swatted away Will's hand and hid his face again, which made Will smile. Will pulled him into a hug and started whispering in his ear.

"Stop crying. Even though you look really cute when you're crying, I don't want to see you cry. If you're jealous about the girl I was with a while ago, I'm telling you, she's just my cousin. We made a deal about something, about a guy she has a crush on, and apparently, I lost it, so I had to treat her an ice cream. You don't have to get jealous about her okay? I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, remember that."

'Of course. He had to say things like that. Things that just make me blush. And how the heck did he know that I was jealous?! Did he saw me when I passed by the ice cream store? Oh sheez. And that girl was his cousin?! How come they don't have the same hair color? Sheez, I wasted my tears for nothing.' Nico thought to himself.

He pushed Will away and started putting back on his grumpy face, well atleast he's not crying anymore, he just feels stupid for getting so jealous that easy. "Who says I'm jealous?" Nico said.

"Me…" Will said matter-of-factly.

"Wow. And what made you think that I'm jealous?"

"Well, when I saw your face, you were crying. And then I saw you outside the ice cream store a while ago, so most probably you saw me and my cousin together, and you thought she was my girlfriend or something and you got jealous…" Will said, sneaking a glance at Nico.

"Ha-Ha. Wow. Why would I get jealous? It's not like I have reason to get jealous… and besides, you said it, you're just cousins."

"So if I told you that she's not my cousin, and that she's just some girl who confessed her love to me, then you'd get jealous?" Will asked, raising one eyebrow.

"N-no… why would I?"

Will smiled at the other guy when he heard him stutter. "I'll accept that answer for now. But you really have to change your clothes. You're still soaking wet. You'll get sick if you don't change."

"It's okay, we're almost at my house…" Nico said. True enough, Will could almost see the beige and brown painting of Nico's house.

"Okay, just make sure you change your clothes immediately okay? Or maybe take a shower first before doing anything. Okay?"

"Yes, doctor Will…" Nico said, which made Will smile. They spent the rest of the walk not talking to each other. It's not really awkward. They're both contented with the feeling of being together. They don't really have to talk always. When they reached the house, Will tried on calling Nico's mom or dad or sibling, but Nico quickly shut him up and said that his parents are outside the country and his sister's staying with their other cousin because this house is too far from her school.

"Oh. Well then, you have to take care of yourself." Will said.

"I am taking care of myself. Now if you please…?" Nico said.

"Okay, just remember what I said. And if something happens, call me okay?"

"What could happen? I've been living alone since I started studying in our school…"

"I don't know! But no place is safe you know. So, if you need help or something just call me…"

Nico rolled his eyes and said "okay."

Will stepped away from the door, and smiled before turning around to leave. Once Will was really far away and Nico couldn't see him anymore, he closed the door and started stripping off hi clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After 15 minutes, Nico's done and had also changed his clothes. But he's not feeling well now. He started sneezing and coughing and he feels that his temperature is rising. He decided to sleep it off, hoping that tomorrow when he wakes up, he'll be fine.


	5. Chapter 5 : Medicine

**A/N: Yo! Here's chapter 5. This kinda sucked. At least for me. I don't like it. I don't know. How to write? XDXD Please bear with my grammatical errors for now… ^^" I'm an amateur when it comes to these kinds of things. I'm sorry. But I still hope you enjoy it, wahahaha! Leave reviews. ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters here, they belong to Uncle Rick. :))))))**

Nico woke up the next day feeling very ill. He's shivering and sneezing and coughing, he couldn't even get up from his bed. He took his cellphone from his bedside table and saw 5 missed calls from Will. It's already 10:00 am, his classes starts at 7:00 am so most probably, Will was back on his routine and waited for him, but he didn't come at all. He was about to put down his phone again when it started vibrating, he looked at the screen and saw that Will's calling again.

"Hello?" Nico said in a croaky voice.

"Hello Nico? Are you okay? Why didn't you come to school? Are you sick? Do you want me to go there? Nico?" Will said on the other line.

"Calm down Solace, It's just fever, colds and coughs. It's probably because of yesterday. I'm fine, you don't have to go here. I can take care of myself." Nico said, which isn't really true. He badly needs Will's help right now, he can't even move his limbs.

"Just fever?! No. I'm going there right now! Wait for me."

"No wai—"Even before Nico could finish his sentence and tell him that he don't have to go there, Will hung up the phone. Nico just sighed and went under the blanket.

After a few minutes, a knock came from his door and Nico jolted awake, sitting up from his bed. He didn't even realize that he fell asleep until he heard the knock. He got up from his bed and opened the front door to see the worried look on Will's face.

"Oh my gods Nico! Are you okay?! Why are you up? You should be resting on the bed." Will said, then threw his bag on the floor and started pushing Nico towards his bedroom and to his bed.

"I just got up to open the door you know…" Nico said with a low voice, then proceeded on lying on his bed.

"Just stay there and I'll go get something. Have you eaten yet?" Will asked, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

"No…"

"Tsk. Okay I'll prepare something." Will said then went out into the kitchen to go prepare food for Nico.

Nico was left on his bedroom and after a few minutes, his stomach started feeling funny and decided he needs to throw up. He quickly got out of his bed and went straight to the bathroom, Will asked him what's wrong but he didn't get to answer it because something is starting to really go up from his stomach. Will followed him to the bathroom and rubbed his back as he threw up everything that he ate yesterday. Once he's done, Nico sat up and rinsed his face and gargled some water.

"Are you okay now?" Will asked.

"I feel a bit better, but I still feel hot… and my head aches like hell…" Nico said as he slowly makes his way back to his bedroom.

"The food's almost done, you just have to wait a few more minutes then you could eat it and you can drink your medicine…" Will said reassuringly. Once Nico's back on his bed, Will pulled up the blanket over up to his neck and brushed his hair then went back to working in the kitchen. Maybe it's the effect of the fever but when Will brushed his hair, Nico felt himself feeling hotter and hotter and he could actually feel his face turning red. Good thing Will wasn't there to see it.

After a few more minutes, just as Will said, he came back holding a tray with a bowl of hot soup on it and a glass of lukewarm water. Will settled it on top of his bedside table and helped Nico sit up. He took again the tray of food and put it on his lap, Nico watched as Will stir the soup and took a spoon of it and blew at it to lessen the hotness.

"Uhm… Will…?" Nico started.

"Yes?" Will asked, looking at him.

"Are gonna-?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna feed you, why?"

'Just as I thought.' Nico thought to himself.

"I can eat it myself you know, you don't have to feed me. I'm not a little kid anymore." Nico said.

"No. I insist. Besides, you might be too weak to handle it, so I'll just feed you…" Will said as he started giving Nico the spoonful of soup, which Nico doesn't have any choice but to accept. He opened his mouth as Will feeds him the soup.

Nico didn't argue anymore since he knows he won't win against the other guy. And so Will just continued on feeding him until it's all gone. Will gave him the glass of water and Nico drank it and gave the glass back to Will, who put it back on the tray and then went to the kitchen to wash it. When Will's done, he went back to Nico's bedroom and checked on his temperature.

"I think your fever's not that high. But you still need to drink medicine." Will said, then he went back to the kitchen and got some medicine from the kit and gave them to Nico, along with another glass of water. A few minutes after Nico drank the medicine, he felt woozy again and started drifting off. As Nico slept, Will pulled a chair and put it beside Nico's bed and sat there watching the other boy.

'He looks like an angel when he's sleeping. He looks so at peace. So beautiful.' Will thought to himself as he felt his heart beating faster and his stomach releasing hordes of butterflies. Will brushed away a bit of Nico's hair and caressed the sleeping boy's cheek. 'He's so beautiful. With that long, dark eyelashes, pale and smooth skin. That cute and pouty, pink lips. I just wanna kiss them so bad.' Then Will brushed Nico's lips with his thumb and caught himself blushing over what he did. 'Oh no. Will, get a grip. Remember, the guy's sick. He's resting. You should just let him sleep.' Will said to himself. He decided to eat his lunch and then read a book as he waits for the guy to wake up, but after a few hours, he himself started nodding and eventually, he fell asleep, with his head resting on Nico's left arm.

When Nico woke up at around 6:00pm, he found Will sleeping, with his head on his arm, which made Nico blush a bit. He already feels good, it's like he wasn't even sick this morning, he felt renewed and energized. He doesn't want to wake Will up, but slowly moved his arm because it was starting to get numb. As he moved it, Will slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head off of Nico's arm. Will rubbed his eyes, which Nico thought to be very very cute, and yawned as he stretched his arms.

"Hey, are you feeling okay now?" Will asked with a sleepy smile.

"Yeah, I feel much better now. Thank you." Nico said, and let himself smile at the other boy, which surprised Will, and made his heart do some jumping jacks.

"O-Oh. Ehehehe, No problem." Will said as he rubbed his hair, not looking at the other guy so to hide his blushing face.

"So, it's already late. Aren't you gonna go home yet?" Nico asked.

"Why? Do you want me to leave?" Will blurted out which surprised them both.

"Wh-what? No. It's not that. It's just, aren't your parents looking for you?" Nico asked.

"Nah, I already called them." Will said with a smile.

"Oh, okay then. So…" Nico started as he pulled down the blanket and sat up from the bed. "What do you want for dinner, Dr. Will?"

"H-huh? Anything. Why?" Will asked, looking up at the boy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then." Nico said then started to walk to the kitchen. He started preparing the ingredients and the utensils he'll use for cooking, while Will stayed on the bedroom, still recovering from the sudden change of Nico's personality. Once he got over it, he stood up from his seat and went to the kitchen to watch Nico cook.

Nico's on the middle of frying some mackerel when he noticed Will leaning by the doorframe, smiling like an idiot. "Hey, why are you smiling?" Nico asked without looking at him.

"Nothing…" Will said, still smiling.

"You do realize that you look like an idiot there, smiling for no reason." Nico said with his usual grumpy tone.

Will chuckled and slowly made his way towards the other boy. Just when Nico finished frying the mackerel and turned off the stove, Will stood behind him and felt his arms wrap around his waist and his chin rest on his shoulders, that immediately sent shock to his whole body and felt his face starting to blush.

"U-Ummm….?" Nico started.

"You're so cute when you're running around in the kitchen preparing food for me. It turns me on. You turn me on." Will whispered in his ear, which made him shiver a bit.

"W-Will…"

Will let go of Nico's waist and started laughing so hard he had his hands on his stomach and there are tears in his eyes. Then Nico turned around to face him, a dark atmosphere surrounding him.

"Will…" Nico grumbled, and then he raised the spatula he's holding and started chasing Will around the kitchen.

"I'm gonna kill you! Come here you idiot!" Nico shouted as Will stuck his tongue out at him and they went around in circles, with Nico still trying to get a hold of the other boy.


	6. Chapter 6 : Breakfast and Clothes

**A/N; Hey y'all guys! I'm really sorry it took a long time for me to update this. School's killing me. Anyways, I'm really glad you enjoyed reading the first chapters of my fanfic. And I hope you keep on enjoying it. There are lots of other things that'll happen to these two guys here (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) And. Yeah. Leave reviews. I love you all guys… :))))))))))))**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters here, they belong to Uncle Rick :))))))**

The next day, Will woke up with the smell of pancakes so he got up from bed and went straight to the kitchen. He was surprised to see Nico wearing an apron, holding a spatula on the other hand, and cooking some pancakes. Upon seeing the other guy, well, I did mention that he was surprised, but apart from that, he thought Nico's really cute. A small smile tugged on his mouth as he watched and observed the boy. Nico looks so serious even though he's just cooking some pancakes, it's as if he's in really deep thought, and Will wondered what's going on in this guy's head. He cleared his throat so Nico would notice him and said "Good morning!" to him a bit too cheerful.

"Hey, how long have you been there?" Nico asked.

"Oh, I just got here. I was woken up by the smell of your pancakes…" Will said.

"Oh" Nico said, hiding the blush that started to creep into his face. And went back to cooking the pancakes.

"Aren't those done yet?" Will asked, by this time, he had walked up towards Nico so now he's standing just behind him.

"Almost done." Nico said in a low voice.

"Oh, okay…" Will said, walking up towards the table and taking a seat on one side. After a few minutes, Nico put the last piece of pancake on the plate. He took two small plates on the cupboard and two forks and laid it out on the table. After that, he got two mugs and poured some coffee on it and set it on the table, then he sat on a chair across Will who, at that time, is grinning to him like an idiot.

"Why are you grinning?" asked Nico.

"Oh nothing, nothing…" Will said, taking one piece of pancake, putting it on his plate, spreading some butter on it and pouring some maple syrup. Nico just crossed his eyebrows and did the same, ignoring the idiotic smile on the other guy's face.

They were in the middle of eating their pancakes when Will suddenly asked, "So where you planning on surprising me with this breakfast? I mean, like, were you planning on giving me a breakfast on bed but couldn't do it anymore because I woke up when you were still cooking it?"

"What are you saying? I wasn't planning anything like that…" Nico said.

"Oh really?" Teased Will.

"Really." Nico said in a serious-but-not-at-all-mad tone.

"Okay." Will said, continuing his eating. Most of the time they spent eating the pancakes, Will kept on stealing glances on the other boy, like, once Will looks at Nico and when Nico looks at him too he'll turn his gaze on other things, but the smile on his face is still very much noticeable. So when Nico finally got irritated…

"Why do you keep on looking at me?" Nico asked.

"Why? Is there a problem with that?" Will said in between laughs.

"Yes! It makes me feel uncomfortable!" Nico said, his tone getting a bit higher.

"I'm sorry. It's just that… you're so cute!" Will said, still laughing.

"What… Ugh! Nevermind. I'm done!" Nico said, grabbing his empty plate and throwing it into the sink. He went straight to the bathroom and took a bath.

When Will was done eating, he grabbed the empty plates on the table and the one Nico threw in the sink and started washing it, when he was done and went back inside the bedroom, Nico was already finished putting on new set of clothes. He already thought of going to bath too but he remembered one tiny problem, he doesn't have a change of his own clothes. He didn't bring one because he didn't really thought of it when he went crashing on to Nico's place yesterday when he found out Nico was sick. His mind wasn't even working full-time yesterday, all he could think of was that he needs to see Nico, and he needs to take care of the guy. And he didn't really thought of staying overnight, it just kind of… happened. It was already late that time and he doesn't really feel like going home, especially when Nico was sick just minutes ago, so he just slept there. So, Will approached Nico and asked if he could borrow a set of clothes from him...

"You didn't bring any clothes yesterday when you came here?!"

"Y-yeah…"  
>"You know you were going to stay overnight and you didn't bring any clothes?"<p>

"Look, I didn't really plan on staying overnight, I just… it just… happened…"

Nico rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, look, it's okay. I'll lend you some clothes. Just, you know my clothes are all dark right? Is it okay with you?"

"Yes! Of course it's okay, I don't have anything against dark clothes…" Will said.

Nico grabbed a set of clothes from his drawer and gave it to Will. Will said his thanks to him and went to take a bath. After a few minutes, Will went out of the bathroom, with his hair still wet and is wearing just a towel to cover the lower half of his body. Nico's heart beat fast when he saw him and immediately looked away to cover his blushing face.

"Why aren't you still wearing the clothes?" Nico almost shouted at him.

"Oh, I'm not used to wearing clothes right after I take a bath, so, yeah… I-I'll wear it now, if this makes you… uncomfortable…" Will saw Nico blushing and could barely hold himself from smiling. He saw his bag, sitting just beside Nico and an idea came in his mind. He started walking towards the guy, slowly…

"W-Will, what are you doing? I-I thought you're gonna wear some clothes now?" Nico said, his face growing hotter and hotter as the guy approaches him.

"Oh, nothing, I just have to go… get… something…" Will said in the most sexy voice he could muster. When he was already close to the guy, he slowly leaned in. Nico just froze there, his heart beating like crazy. Will saw the look on the guy's face and he purposely brushed his cheeks onto the other guy's and reached for his bag, and walked away, like nothing happened. Will threw his dirty clothes in his bag and started wearing the clothes Nico lent him. When Nico finally got over what happened, he grabbed the nearest object, which was a pillow, and threw it at Will.

"What was that for?" Will said, with that grin on his face.

"What do you mean 'what was that for?' ? Shouldn't I be the one asking that you stupid idiot! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Do what?" Will said, laughing.

"THAT! THE ONE YOU JUST DID!" Nico shouted, like really, shouted, and he was now standing and throwing pillows at Will.

"what? Hahahaha!"

"I'm gonna kill you. Yes. I'm really gonna kill you. C'mere!" And just like that, they started chasing each other, again. But this time, Nico's still throwing some pillows at him. I don't know how long this lasted, probably until one of them gets tired and gives up.

**Anyway, do you wanna know what happened last night after they chased each other around in the kitchen? Well… here…**

After chasing each other around in the kitchen for hours, they finally got tired and decided to go rest, besides, it was also already late that time. They both sat on Nico's bed for a while and just chatted. The conversation started like this:

N; "Aren't you going home?"

W; "Nah, it's already late, and besides, I already called my mom."

N; "Oh, okay…"

W; "I'm really glad you're okay now…"

N; "Well, it wasn't really that bad. It's just a fever."

W; "You know, I even skipped my classes just so I could get here."

N; "Seriously? Are you nuts?! Why would you do that?!"

W; *_shrug* _"Well… I'd rather take care of you than listen to boring school stuff…"

N; *_blush*_ "Still… you shouldn't have skipped classes…"

W; "Anyway, since you're already fine now, do you mind watching a movie with me tomorrow?"

N; "A movie?"

W; "Yeah… "

N; "I-I don't know… I'll think about it…"

W; "Hey, you owe me one… it's either you go, or I drag you out of here and glue you to me."

N; "What's that supposed to mean?"

W; "It just means that you have no choice but to come with me… and besides, it's your fault I skipped classes…"

N; "What… Okay. Nevermind. I'll go with you…"

Will laughed while Nico just shakes his head. For minutes, they just sat there, sitting, until finally, they decided to go to sleep. Nico slid into his blankets, and when he saw Will getting in to his bed too, he quickly sat back up.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked.

"Going to sleep?" Will said as if saying 'Duh.'

"Why are you sleeping here?"

"Where do you want me to sleep?"

"On the floor…"

"What. No. After I took care of you, it's just right to go sleep in a comfortable bed. And besides, we're both dudes anyway, what's wrong with that?"

_If only I don't have any feelings for you, I guess that would be okay, but I love you, you idiot, so of course this is wrong, _Nico thought. But since he can't really say that out loud, and Will's already settled beside him, he just let it go. He laid back on his bed, with his shoulders touching the other guy's. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep but he just couldn't. Finally, he rolled onto his side facing the wall, thinking that if he doesn't feel the other guy's presence beside him, he'll be able to sleep well. That's just what he thought, because just as he was about to close his eyes, he felt Will wrap his arm around his waist, he was about to ask the guy what he was doing when Will whispered something on his ear, "Please, let's just stay like this for a while…". He knows the guy's eyes are closed that time, he could feel it. And he can't really say no to him when he knows that Will's slowly drifting to sleep. So he have no choice but to oblige. Surprisingly, he drifted off to sleep too as soon as he closed his eyes. The next day, when he opened his eyes, at first he was surprised because the sleeping face of Will greeted him, but then he remembered what happened last night and he couldn't help but smile, he stroked Will's blonde curly hair and touched the side of his cheeks. He just stared at him for a while when he thought of cooking breakfast for the guy…

**SO yeah, that's what happened. I hope you like it ;))))) 3**


	7. Chapter 7 : Movies

**A/N: YAY! Another update! XDXD I'm not really busy these days so I have time to continue this fanfic. Well I should really be busy but my mind's not really working full-time right now when it comes to school things so yeah. XDXD Anyway, more sweet and fluffy things to come, so watch out. :D I hope you enjoy this chapter, lovelots and leave reviews ;)))))))**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO UNCLE RICK. ;D**

When Nico was already satisfied on "punishing" Will for what he'd done, they sat on Nico's bed for a while to catch their breath.

"… Are you satisfied now Nico…?" Will asked in-between heavy breathing.

Nico just showed a thumbs up sign and tried breathing in a huge amount of air, holding it for seconds before letting it out, somehow that strategy works for him. He does that too when he needs to go for a run and ends up catching his breath. He did it three times until his breathing's back to normal. After a few more minutes of complete silence, Will decided to break the ice.

"So, you ready for a movie?" Will asked with his award-winning smile.

Nico looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, obviously he'd forgotten about their conversation.

"Oh come on now Nico, you owe me one remember? So you have to come with me and watch a movie…" without even asking for permission or anything, he grabbed Nico's wrist, shouldered his bag, and dragged Nico out of his house. Of course they locked the door first, they wouldn't want anything lost or stolen when they come back there right? They went straight to Will's house which, at that time, is also locked, so Will pulled out his keys from his bag and opened the door to their house. He let Nico sit there for a second, while he prepares some things before they start watching a movie. He went to their kitchen, grabbed some snacks and drinks, when he happened to notice the note on the fridge saying that his mom won't be back until the day after tomorrow, which means he'll be alone for two whole days. Upon seeing this, he quickly changed his mind about watching a movie. He thought, maybe they could watch _movies_ not just _a movie_. So yeah, when he came back to the living room and set the snacks on the table, Will pulled out 3-4 movies of different genres from the box and let Nico pick which movie should they watch first, which kind of confused the guy.

"What do you mean by that?" Nico asked.

"It just means that we're going to watch not just one movie, but four. So go ahead and pick the first movie we should watch." Will said, drinking from his glass of water.

Like I said a while ago, Nico has 4 choices: an action movie, which is _The Avengers_, a romance movie, which is _Flipped,_ an animation movie, _Rise of the Guardians,_ or a horror movie, _Insidious._ Since Nico has quite an obsession for horror movies, he wanted to watch _Insidious_ first, but decided that if they will watch that, they should watch that later when it's already dark. So, he chose the action movie first, _The Avengers._ Will played the DVD and they settled on the couch to watch the movie, while they munch on the snacks that Will prepared.

Throughout the movie, Will would just shout things like _"They are so awesome!" _or _"Go Hulk! Go smash Loki!" _or _"Ironman is the best! You are so cool!"_ as if they would really hear him. At these times, Nico would smile at Will's reaction to the movie and just thought _'Oh, so he likes superheroes huh? Very childish… but very cute at the same time…'_ To be completely honest, this is the first time Nico has seen that movie. Being all alone in his house, he never really got much time to watch some movies, and besides, the movies he always watch are those that would really keep you awake at night. At the end of the movie, he got to admit, he's really impressed by them. Especially that Captain America guy, the leader aura of him appeals to Nico, plus, the guy's hot. Anyway, when the credits were already being shown, Will strike a look at Nico.

"What?" asked Nico.

"Did you like it?" Will asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Um.. yeah. I liked it. It's my first time watching that movie, and I have to be honest, they're really cool." Nico said.

"I know right! But wait, this is the first time you've seen that movie?!" Will asked, obviously surprised by what he just heard.

"Uh.. yeah.."

"So you mean, this is the first time you met them?!"

"Yeah, why? Is there a problem with that?"

"YES! You need to see their movies! They're all awesome!" Will said, grabbing Nico's shoulders.

"Uhh.. okay?" Nico said.

Just then, Will let go of him and then pulled out multiple CDs of the "adventures" of the heroes in the avengers and then gave it to Nico.

"What am I gonna do with this?"

"You're gonna watch it of course, what are you supposed to do with CDs?"

Since Nico doesn't really have any choice, he just told Will to put It on the table first and he'll get it later before he goes home. Just then, Will took the CD out of the player and replaced it with the movie _The Rise of the Guardians_. It didn't really appeal to Nico that much, since the movie's too childish for him. But he couldn't avoid the fact that he somehow developed a little crush on that Jack Frost guy. I mean, who wouldn't right? The guy's awesome! But of course, nothing beats Will, at least for Nico. The whole time they were watching, the two of them were just silent. None of them says a word or reacts to the scenes, so when the movie finished, at around 6:00 pm, Nico was surprised when Will suddenly whispered something.

"I have a secret to tell you… but promise you won't laugh."

Nico's brows furrowed at this and asked, "What is it?"

"I have a crush on…"

At the mention of the word 'crush', Nico's heart suddenly beat so fast he thought it'll fly out of his chest.

"On…?"

"I have a crush on… Bunnymund." Said Will, his ears turning red. Nico tried resisting it but in the end, he figured he can't do it and burst out laughing.

"You said you won't laugh!" shouted Will, but based from his tone, he doesn't really sound like he's offended.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Nico said, still laughing. "But seriously, Bunnymund?! That always grumpy, easter bunny? Why? Why him? It could be Jack Frost but why him? Hahahah!"

"He always reminds me of a certain someone that I really, really like. That's why…" Will said, blushing.

Nico stopped laughing when he heard this and blushed too. Nico took a look at Will and was surprised to see Will looking at him too. They just held each other's gaze for a moment, and when things got a little too awkward, Will cleared his throat and decided to go change the CD.

"S-so, Nico, what's next?" Will asked.

"Oh. Uhm. Can we watch Insidious now?" Nico said.

"Okay. Insidious it is." Will said, putting the CD of the movie onto the player. Will went back to the couch and sat next to Nico. Will couldn't get the boy and, his laugh out of his mind. So he decided to try to focus his mind onto watching the movie. Unfortunately, he's not really a fan of horror movies, so just minutes when the movie started, Will called Nico.

"What is it?" Nico asked.

"Come here…" Will said.

"What? Why?"

"Come on, just come closer…"

Nico doesn't know what's going on in the guy's head but he just obliged. He snuggled in closer to him, his back leaning onto Will's chest. Surprisingly, (or maybe not too surprisingly) Will wrapped his arms around the other guy, so it looked like he's hugging him from the back while they're sitting. (can you guys picture it? I hope you can because it's so sweet!) Nico, again blushed at this but didn't say anything and just continued on watching. As the movie progressed, it finally became clear to Nico why Will asked him to come closer. It's because the guy's afraid. Every time something really creepy happens, his hug would tighten and Will would rest his forehead onto Nico's shoulder, covering his eyes. So when the movie finished, Nico was forced to change the CDs himself because Will don't want to stand up from the couch anymore. Nico tried to tease the guy but it appears like he doesn't really care, he's scared. And he doesn't care if he looks like a little boy hiding at the back of his mom when he watches horror movies. When Nico put in the last movie, which is Flipped, he went back to their sitting position. Apparently, Will still wants to hug him, which now confused Nico since they're now watching a romance movie, nothing really to be scared of. So he asked the guy.

"Why're you still hugging me?"

"Because I want to…" Will said, resting his chin on Nico's shoulder. That sent butterflies on his stomach, his heart beating so fast, his face heating up.

"Will…" Nico said, which came out as a whisper. And it sounded very sexy to Will.

"Yes, Nico?" Will whispered back.

"L-let's j-just watch o-okay?" Nico stuttered. Will smiled at this and said, "okay."

The whole movie, both of them were distracted with each other. None of them really understood what they were watching because they were both so occupied with one another. Finally, when the movie finished, Nico had to go close the player and the television, so Will was forced to let go of the guy. When he came back, Nico made sure to sit at least 1 feet apart from Will. But, well, Will, being a tease as he is, even though he's really sleepy that time, he pulled Nico closer and faced the guy to him. So they were basically facing each other. Will put his hands on Nico's waist and smiled a very sweet but sleepy smile at him. Nico blushed at this, and he's really thankful that it's dark in the room. Slowly, Will starts to lean into Nico. Nico thought Will's going to kiss him. But that's what he just thought. Because just as soon as their lips were about to meet, Will fell asleep and landed on Nico's shoulder instead, snoring. It disappointed Nico, but it was also a relief. He wasn't really sure if he could handle it right now. And besides, he's pretty sure the guy isn't really planning on kissing him, I mean, why would he right? He pushed Will into a lying position so the guy would be comfortable. He decided to go take a blanket from his bedroom and put it on top of Will, since it's really cold now. Just as he was about to put the blanket on Will, he suddenly got pulled down, landing on top of Will, encased in a hug. Since it seems like there's no escaping this now, he reached for the blanket, positioned himself on a comfortable position and dozed off.

The next morning, he was pretty sure he dreamt about Will giving him a kiss on the forehead, but just as soon as it happened, he woke up. And the smiling face of Will Solace greeted him.


	8. Chapter 8 : Games

**A/N: YAAAAY! I've finally updated. Wahahaha! I'm sorry it took me a long time again. I'm not particularly proud of this chapter. But I'm happy with what happened in the ending. Hehehehe ^^ Oh and finally, the others appeared. I was kinda wondering when they'll appear, but here they are. I hope you enjoy it. Leave reviews okay? Loveyou guys! :***

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters here, they belong to Uncle Rick. :)))))**

"Good morning Sunshine" Will greeted him. Nico blinked off the sleepiness and covered his eyes from the blinding sunlight coming in from the windows. He sat up, and looked around. While Nico's still trying to fully come out of dreamland, Will went to the kitchen to get the breakfast he prepared for the guy. When he came back, he was holding a tray with two plates of fried eggs, hotdogs, bread and two cups of steaming hot coffee, and set it on the table.

"Breakfast?" Will said.

"Thanks." Nico said, taking the cup of coffee and drinking from it. Will took his cup too, but since he was so distracted by the other boy in front of him, he forgot that the coffee is super hot and ended up burning his tongue.

"Ow!" Will cursed.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked, putting down his cup.

"A-ah, yeah, yeah. Haha… I'll just… go get some water…" then Will stood up and went to the kitchen.

Nico was left alone in the living room, still replaying the picture in his mind. He was pretty sure it was a dream. But it felt so real. He actually felt Will's lips touch his forehead. And the moment he opened his eyes he was immediately greeted by Will… 'Does it mean?... No' he thought, shaking his head. 'Impossible. Why would Will do that in the first place?' He took a bread from the plate and took a bite from it. Just then, a knock came from the door, Will's still isn't coming back so he stood up and opened the door.

A smiling face of a guy with black hair and green eyes appeared before him. "Oh, hi! Is Will there?" asked the guy.

Before Nico could answer, Will dashed out from the kitchen and went straight to the guy and hugged him. "Dude!" Will said while laughing.

"Hey! How're you?! It's been a long time." Said the other guy.

"I know! Oh by the way…" Will said turning to Nico. "Percy, this is Nico, Nico, Percy… he's my friend from elementary…"

"Hey, Nico… it's a pleasure to meet you…" Percy said, offering his hand for a handshake.

Nico took his hand and shook it. Unexpectedly, Nico blushed at the touch of the other guy. Will noticed this and immediately, his heart felt like it just got hammered. So he decided to break their linked hands and dragged Percy inside the house, acting as if nothing happened. While the two guys are telling each other stories about what happened to them during those years, Nico went back to eating his breakfast.

Moments later, Percy came sitting beside him.

"Hey, so Will told me you're a very close friend to him…" Percy started.

"Well, I guess you could say that…" Nico said.

Just then, Percy suddenly laughed, confusing Nico. "Why're you laughing? He asked."

"Oh… nothing… nothing… it's just that… you are so cute. I wonder why Will hasn't fallen in love with you already. Or maybe he has, he just couldn't tell you. I mean… look at you… you're totally the type of guy Will would fall for…" Percy said.

'What? What did he say? Wait… what?!' Nico thought. He just stared at the guy while he's brain is still processing the information he just heard. 'Will-? He's… wha-… I… I'm…. his…. Type?' Nico thought. Percy looked at him and saw the surprised look on his face.

"Oh no… don't tell me you don't know…?" Percy asked. And since Nico's still surprised, all he managed to do was shake his head.

"oh crap… oh no… you have to promise me to not tell Will that I told you his secret. Crap he's gonna kill me… Okay… here's the deal. I'm telling you the truth. Will… he might not look like it but… he likes… guys… if you know what I mean. And being his best friend, I'm very aware of what type of guy Will would like. And you're definitely it. So here's the plan. Since Will is kind of a… shy guy, when it comes to these kinds of things, we're gonna make him jealous. It's the only way to make him confess to you. But in return, you're gonna promise me that you won't tell him that I told you about this whole thing. Okay?"

Nico just stared at him for a while before answering… "Okay." 'What could go wrong? I mean, this is my chance to really know the truth. I can't actually trust this guy since I just met him, but he seems sincere enough. So why not give it a try.' He thought.

"Okay, cool." Percy said. Just then, Will came back with a Pocky on his hand and a bottle of water.

"Hey… so uhh… aren't you guys bored? Don't you guys wanna do something?" Will asked, sitting on the other side of the couch, beside Nico. He put the bottle on the table and started opening the Pocky. But before he could take one stick, Percy grabbed it from his hand.

" Let's play the Pocky game then…" Percy said, taking a stick from the box and put it between his lips.

"Really? You're serious?" Will said in a monotonous voice.

"Sure!" Percy said, looking at Nico and winking at him. Will saw this, again, and so he got up from his seat and went in front of Percy. Percy didn't notice him since he was still looking at Nico.

"Okay then…" Will said then grabbed Percy's chin and started munching on the other side of the Pocky stick until their faces are merely centimeters away from each other and until their lips met. Will broke away first, wiping his lips.

"You're still a good kisser Will… I'm impressed." Percy commented.

"Shut up Percy…"

"Okay then, next I challenge you, Nico!" Percy said and immediately, both eyes turned to him.

"What?" Will and Nico said in unison.

"What? This is just a game." Percy said.

"I don't care if it's just a game. Nico, don't." Will said.

Nico looked at both of them. Will looks like he really doesn't want him to do it, but Percy's look is very inviting. It's like, telling him that it's their chance to make Will jealous, which is what their plan is.

"Come on Will, this is just a game anyway." Nico said, taking a Pocky stick and putting one end between his lips. Just then, Percy started munching on the other side, and just like what happened a while ago, their lips met, but lasted seconds longer so Will had to pull Percy away from Nico.

"That's enough bro, okay?" Will said.

"okay okay, I'm sorry." Percy said, winking again at Nico.

While Will started wiping Nico's lips with his thumb, and Nico pulling away everytime Will does it, Percy's phone rang and he immediately answered it.

"Yo, who's this?" Percy said.

'You didn't look at your phone again before answering, now did you?' said the girl on the phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. So… Annabeth, what's going on?"

'Where are you? Leo and the others are planning on having a reunion right now, think you could come?'

"uhh…"

'Oh and if you have a contact with Will, maybe you could ask him to come too…'

"Wait, I'm actually with Will right now, and what if you guys just get here in his house and then we'll have our reunion here. And also, we have a new friend here that I want you guys to meet."

'okay sure! Just text me the address and then I'll get the others informed. I'll call you again later.'

"Okay, bye. Love you."

'love you too…'

Just as Percy put his phone back In his pocket, Will flashed him a questioning look.

"You're having a reunion here, at MY house?" Will said.

"Whaaat? It's just Leo and the gang. Don't you miss them?"

"Well yeah I do, but why here? And besides, you even have the guts to invite them here without my permission."

"I'm sorry bro, it's just that… I really missed you… and your house… and besides, we wouldn't want to leave your FRIEND here, right?"

Will rolled his eyes and said, "Okay fine. Just make sure they bring their own food. I don't have money to cook a special food for you right now."

"Roger that…" Percy pulled out his phone again and started texting Annabeth.

A few hours later, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Frank, Hazel and Piper came knocking on the door, and Percy ran up to the door to open it. They hugged each other and they all went inside, setting the food on the floor and forming a circle.

"Wow! Will, your house didn't change a bit!" Leo said.

"Gee, thanks." Will said.

"By the way, my friends, meet Nico. Will's very close friend…" Percy said, putting an arm around Nico.

"Umm… Hi…" Nico said awkwardly.

"Hello! Very close friend huh?" Piper said, flashing a knowing look at the others.

"SO! Good thing there's a bottle here. Let's put this in the middle…. There…. And we'll start this reunion with a GAME." Leo said cheerfully. "So I'm pretty sure you know Spin-the-bottle right? Where you spin the bottle and to whomever it points will be asked to do something, depends on what we want that person to do. So, you guys ready?"

"Yeah!" shouted Percy which the others echoed.

After a few spins, the bottle pointed at Percy.

"Okay, so what do you guys want me to do?" asked Percy.

"Kiss the prettiest and the cutest person in this room." Piper said.

"Prettiest and cutest? So…. Two persons?"

"Yup!"

"Okay…" then Percy started walking towards Annabeth.

"For the prettiest…" Percy said, then he leaned in and gave Annabeth a passionate kiss on the lips. A few seconds later, he pulled away and started walking towards the direction of Nico.

"And for the cutest…" Just then, Percy leaned in and kissed Nico on the lips too, but only for a few seconds since Will suddenly pushed him away.

"That's enough bro…" Will said. And so Percy started walking back to his place.

It was Percy's turn to spin the bottle, and well, it pointed at Will.

With a sigh, Will stood up and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

And as if an unspoken message were flowing through them, everyone said, "Kiss and confess to the person you love." All at the same time. Of course, Will already expected this, but he didn't expect it to be too soon. But since he doesn't really have any choice now, he kneeled in front of Nico and took his hand.

"*sigh* Okay. SO this might be a bit surprising to you, I know I didn't exactly tell you about who I really am. But now you'll know. Nico. I'm pretty sure you've noticed, or maybe not, but… I like you. No. Not like. More like… love. I love you. And I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you and I've been loving you more and more every day. And I will promise to love you forever. I may sound silly to you. I'm not even sure if you love me too, but, I don't care anymore. I LOVE YOU. I have and I will continue loving you. Even if the stars start to fall, or, the sea dries up, or… maybe… flood the sahara desert I don't know. I love you. I love you so much Nico." And just then, Will started to slowly lean in towards Nico and finally, their lips met. Their kiss was so passionate and romantic and full of love you won't find any fault from it even though technically they're two guys. When they broke the kiss, Nico was flushed and blushing furiously, but they managed to look into each other's eyes and Nico touched Will's cheeks.

"You know, that speech was very romantic and at the same time dramatic. You really did look silly." Nico whispered.

"Wha—"

"But I like it. Will… I love you too… I love you too so much…" Nico said and for one last time, Nico kissed Will again.

"FINALLY!" Percy said, but the rest of them shushed him.

"Whaaat? I'm just happy they're finally together!" Percy said. And just then, the two went back to their places and the rest of the "reunion" continued.


	9. Chapter 9 : Peck

**A/N: Hello people! I'm almost done with this fanfic. Thank you very much for supporting this fanfic. Thanks for all the advises you gave me, I really appreciate it. Anyway, this is the second to the last chapter. I hope you guys like it. Nico's not very Nico in this chapter but… meh, hahaha! Maybe this is the sweet side of Nico acting up. But, yeah. Leave reviews! Loveyou guys! :*  
>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Nico and Will okay? They belong to Uncle Rick :))))<strong>

It's been a few days since that confession in Will's house, and the two of them also started going out the day after. Will started to realize and learn a lot about Nico, and the same goes for the other. Although they haven't really confirmed their relationship, a lot of people already thinks that they're each other's boyfriends. Especially at school.

As Nico entered his classroom for his first class, a girl suddenly walked up to him, eyes glimmering with excitement.

"Hi Nico!" the girl said.

"Umm. Hello?" Nico answered back. Walking to his seat, hoping to avoid the girl. But the girl continued on following him until he's sitting on his chair. The girl took the seat in front of him and started asking questions.

"So, are you and Will in a relationship?" the girl asked which surprised Nico.

"W-what? N-no. Why do you ask?" said Nico.

"Oh nothing… it's just that, I always see you guys together…" the girl said.

"That's it? Come on, you can't just judge things with only that, what if they're only best friends or something…"

"But are you JUST best friends? And no, it's not just because of that, it's also because you guys are so sweet with one another. Anyone with eyes can see how you guys act towards each other…" the girl said.

"Ha-ha-ha! Don't you know? ... that's … how guys… bond!" Nico said while pretending on finding something in his bag.

"Oh really, huh? … Oh well… whatever you say… but just so you know… " the girl stood up and whispered, "… I ship you guys…", before walking away, which left Nico confused and surprised.

Their teacher came and the class went on, with Nico still staring into space. After class, Will went by their classroom and waited for Nico outside, after that, they went to the canteen to grab some lunch. Nico got a lasagna, tuna sandwich and lemon juice, while Will got spaghetti and muffins. They sat on the table near the exit and started on their lunch.

"So… you have new friends?" asked Will.

"What do you expect? I'm not as sociable as you are. As far as I know, I creep people out. Except for one girl maybe…" Nico said, munching on his sandwich.

"girl..?" asked Will.

"Oh. There's this girl in my class who started talking to me the moment I stepped into our classroom. And she kept on telling me things, like how she ships us two, and then, she actually asked me if, you know, we're in a relationship…" Nico said sheepishly.

"Oh. OH. So what did you say?" asked Will.

"I told her that no, we're not in a relationship…" Nico said.

"Oh… okay…" Will said with a tone of disappointment.

"Oh come on now Will, we both know that's the truth. Besides, we only just confessed our feelings to each other, nothing really formal about that…" Nico said.

"Oh, so you want something formal huh? Okay then. Are you free tonight?" Will asked.

"W-what? Will… th-that's not—"

"Just answer my question…"

"No! I mean, Yes! I'm free tonight." Nico said, still flushing.

"Okay then, I'll pick you up at 7:00 okay?" Will said/

"Okay."

"Okay…"

"Okay…?"

"OMG Nico stop flirting with me!" Will suddenly said.

"What, how is that flirting?! And you're the one flirting here not me!" Nico said, going back to eating his lasagna.

"Oh no, Nico, don't tell me you haven't heard of TFIOS?" Will asked.

"What if I haven't?" asked Nico.

"You should start reading the book or maybe watch the movie…" Will said.

"As if I have time for that…" Nico muttered.

"Oh come on Nico… watch it… it's really awesome!" Will said excitedly. Nico just stared at him before letting out a sigh.

"Okay, fine, I'll watch it."

After eating their lunch, Will accompanied Nico first to his classroom before going to his own. On the way to his classroom, two girls made their way towards Will.

"Hi Will!" said the first girl.

"Uhh… hi?" said Will.

"Uhh… uhmm… Do you have a girlfriend?" asked the second girl.

"Ahh… hahaha! No I don't have, why?" asked Will while running his hand through his hair.

So, is Nico your boyfriend then?" the first girl asked.

"Ahh… hahaha! Let's just say we have a mutual understanding of each other's feelings…" Will said.

"I see… you two actually make a good couple… we hope you guys get together… that's all… bye!" said the second girl before dragging her friend away from Will.

Will let out a sigh, then continued walking to his classroom.

- AFTER CLASS-

Will is waiting for Nico outside their classroom, he keeps on looking inside Nico's classroom to see if they're done, that's when he noticed the tall guy, with black hair and, amazingly good looks, that's always sticking around Nico. 'Who is this guy? Tch.' Thought Will. After a few more minutes of waiting, Nico got dismissed. As soon as Nico walked out of the room, he stood up and went straight towards Nico. They were still standing in front of the classroom, near the door, and Will saw the guy running towards them, so Will pulled Nico into a tight hug. He didn't let go until Nico hugged him back.

"Uhm… Will…?" Nico started when Will's still not letting him go.

"Yes?" Will asked.

"You can let go now…" Nico said.

"I don't want to…" Will said, hugging him tighter.

"Oh Will… you do realize we're still at school. And we're still in front of my classroom. Come on, Will…"

"No…" Will said stubbornly.

'What is wrong with this guy? *sigh* I guess I have no choice…' Nico thought.

"Let me go now Will, you can have me later when we get home…" Nico whispered to Will, which made both of them blush furiously, but it also made Will let go of him, which is kinda the plan, really.

The other guy cleared his throat to make him noticed, and it worked. Nico looked at him, and introduced him to Will.

"Oh yeah, Will, this is Peter. Peter, Will." Nico said.

Will offered his hand for a shake and the other guy took it, shaking hands with him.

"So… Nico… he your boyfriend?" asked Peter.

"Uh… no… not yet…" Nico said.

"But soon-to-be…" Will added, which earned him a glare.

"Oh, cool. Well… uhh… I guess I'll just seeya 'round. Bye Nico… bye Will…" Peter said before leaving.

"Finally he's gone…" Will said which made Nico look at him.

"You're jealous of him, aren't you?" Nico said.

"What, no, hah, why would I?" Will said, taking some of Nico's things.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Psh. Why would I get jealous with someone like him? I mean, you wouldn't possibly like a guy like him right?" said Will.

"Please, Will. I know you already. Look, you don't have to be jealous, okay? That guy has his own boyfriend." Nico said.

"Oh. Okay then. I don't need to feel threatened by him." Will said.

"What. You feel threatened?!" Nico said.

"Kind of… Okay. Can we just drop this topic? So… I'll be at your house at 7 okay?"

"Yeah, sure sure…"

"Aren't you excited?" Will said, pouting.

"Of course I'm excited." Nico said, smiling at him and pinching his cheeks.

"Then why do you look so neutral?"

"What do you want me to do, scream? Shout for joy? Jump?" Nico said.

"Well… no. I just hoped you would show a bit more of emotion towards it." Will said.

He nearly bumped into Nico when the guy stopped walking and went in front of him. Nico touched his cheek, and stood on tiptoes and gave Will a small peck on the lips, which stunned Will and made him blush furiously. After that, Nico continued on walking, smiling to himself. When he noticed that Will isn't following him, he looked back at him.

"Hey, you're not coming?" Nico shouted. Will was still a bit shocked but he continued on walking towards the other guy.


	10. Chapter 10 : Dinner

**A/N: HEEEEEEYYYYY! I am so sorry it took me so long. I got too immersed into reading this book called The School for Good and Evil (And I am currently reading its book 2 :D) (seriously guys, you have to read it, its soooo awesome!) Anyways, Belated Merry Christmas and Advance Happy New Year! I guess this would be my gift to you… So this is the last chapter of this fic. THANKYOU SO SO MUCH for all the good reviews. I'm really really glad you guys liked it. So. For the last time, please leave reviews and iloveyouall! Thanks for everything ;***

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THEY ALL BELONG TO UNCLE RICK :D**

The moment they reached Nico's house, Will knows he had to go. It doesn't bother him that much though, since later he'll be coming to pick up Nico, and then they'll have a romantic dinner in a restaurant, and that will also be the time Will will ask Nico to be his boyfriend. Good thing Percy and the others decided to help him, or else he wouldn't know who to contact to make this dinner the best.

"So uhh… I have to go…" Will said, rubbing his hair and smiling down at Nico.

"O-okay…" Nico said, turning away from the other's gaze and blushing. Will touched Nico's shoulders and that made Nico lift up his gaze to Will once again.

"Hey, I'm gonna pick you up later okay? Make sure you dress up formal. Wear a tux or something." Will said.

"Do I really have to?" asked Nico.

"Yes." Will said, winking first before turning his back onto the other guy, but just as he was about to go, Nico grabbed his shoulder and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Okay. Bye." Nico said, then quickly went inside his house. Will smiled at this, then continued on walking.

Nico threw his bag on the floor, went to his bedroom and jumped on his bed. Just as he closed his eyes, the picture of Will laying on his bed came rushing to his mind. And then suddenly, the picture changed. This time he saw himself standing on a hill, watching the sun set on the horizon, then he felt warm hands wrapping around his waist, knowing very well that it's Will, he turned around and faced him. Just then, Will caressed Nico's cheeks, and slowly, he leans in to press his lips onto Nico's, but just before the kiss happens, Nico woke up, hugging his pillow. He stood up, glanced at the clock and was surprised when he saw it's already 6:30. He quickly went to the bathroom to take a bath, mentally cursing himself for falling asleep. When he got out it's already 6:45, so he dried himself up and took out the tux he once used during his grandparents' anniversary, and wore it. It took him time to tie the necktie but as soon as he finished, he combed his hair. Looking at himself in the mirror, his heart is beating frantically in his chest. _'Calm down Nico. This is just another date with Will okay? Nothing to be so nervous about.'_ He told himself. Just then, he heard a knock from the door. He looked at the clock first and saw that it's already 7. He hurried to the door and opened it, and saw Will standing handsomely before him.

"Hi…" said Will.

"Hey…" Nico answered back.

Will offered his arm to him and Nico took it nervously. "You look handsome." Will whispered to him.

"Thanks, you too…" Nico said, smiling at him.

Will opened the door of the limo for Nico, before going in himself. Since they're both too young to be driving cars, Percy helped him get a limo to take them to the restaurant. And so, there they are. On the way to the restaurant, Will just keeps on holding Nico's hand.

"Where did you get this?" Nico asked him.

"Oh, Percy helped me find a ride for us. I didn't really expect him to get us a limo, but here it is. Nothing much we can do now right?" Will said.

"Mm, okay." Nico said, looking out from the window.

When they finally reached their destination, Will blindfolded Nico, saying that it's a surprise so he has to wear it until they get inside. Will guided Nico out of the limo, saying 'thankyou' to the driver before closing the door behind him. Slowly, he guided Nico towards the stairs and into the door to the restaurant. When they were finally inside, Will took off Nico's blindfold but told him to keep his eyes closed. Will looked around and waved to his friends, signaling them to light up the candles, and start playing the music. Nico heard music playing and asked Will what was going on. Just then, Will told Nico to open his eyes and saw Will standing before him.

"Wha—"

"Nico, may I have this dance?" Will said, offering his hand to him.

Nico took it and they danced to the music. Swaying around the room while Nico took everything in.

"This place is beautiful…" Nico whispered to him.

Will smiled at this, "I'm glad you liked it." He whispered back.

"But why?" Nico asked. But Will just smiled as a reply.

After a few more minutes, Percy walked in wearing a waiter's uniform.

"Would you like to eat your dinner now?" Percy asked the two boys, and smiling and winking at Nico.

"Yeah, sure, thanks bro." Will said, grabbing Nico's hand and went to their table. While Percy bowed before them and went to get their food.

Once the two boys settled in, "That was Percy right?" asked Nico.

"Yeah." Will said, drinking his water.

"Why's he dressed up like that?"

"Well, he works here as his part-time job." Will shrugged.

Just then, Percy came back with two plates of delicious Mushroom Risotto, a slice of cake and two glasses of wine. He set it on the table and bowed before going.

"Let's eat." Will said. And the two of them started eating. Will saw how Nico's face lit up the moment he tasted the food and smiled at it.

"You like it?" Will asked.

"Are you kidding me? I love it! It's been how many years since I last tasted an Italian food." Nico said, then taking in another spoonful of the Risotto. "Thankyou so much, Will." Nico said.

"You're very much welcome, sunshine." Will said.

Once they finished eating their dinner, they took a sip from their wines and both cringed at the taste of it.

"Remind me never to taste a wine, ever again." Will said, drinking from his glass of water. Nico laughed at him and took a drink from his own.

They sat there, just staring at each other, until Will grabbed Nico's hand and slipped into his monologue.

"Nico, I know you think I've probably told you everything the moment we confessed our feelings to each other, and it probably is true. But. I haven't really proposed properly to you yet. I mean, not… the wedding type of proposal…. But…. Still a proposal…. Just…. " Will started, but sighed in frustration. So instead, he just sliced the cake in half using his fork and there, he took a shiny silver ring coated with some icing and bits of cake. He wiped it the tissue and once the ring is clean, he stood up and went to Nico. He kneeled on one knee and there he started again…

"Nico. I love you. I love you so so much. I know everyone around us already thinks that we're in a relationship, but really, we're still in that stage where nothing is sure except for our feelings for each other. And I don't want to stay in that stage. I want to be able to answer them with certainty when they ask me about us. Nico, I want you to be mine. And I want to be yours. So… Nico Di Angelo, my love, my sunshine, will you be my boyfriend?" Will asked, offering the ring to Nico.

By this time, a thousand butterflies erupted on his stomach, and his heart hammering onto his chest. Nico didn't really expect this to happen, he thought it'd be just another ordinary date with Will. But now, here's Will, kneeling before him, offering a ring to him, asking him to be his boyfriend. To be honest, he doesn't know what to say. No. Actually, he already thought up of an answer. He just wasn't sure if it's the right decision. But if anything's sure here, it's that he love Will so much too. And no matter what happens, they'll have each other. And so, with a nod, he said, "Yes. Yes, Will."

Then Will slipped the ring onto Nico's finger and he hugged him tight.

"You know I was actually thinking of a marriage proposal. But we're just teenagers and we can't marry yet so I just settled with this." Will said, smiling and kissing Nico's forehead.

Nico slapped him on his arms and said, "Silly…" then pulled him and they started kissing passionately and romantically, like it's all they ever needed in their lives. When they finally let go, Will breathed, "Wow…" placing his forehead onto Nico's.

"You know, I don't really believe in forever. Or true love. Or soulmates. But I think, I may have just found my true love. My soulmate. And My forever. I love you Will Solace." Nico said.

"I love you too Nico Di Angelo." Will replied and once again, shared a kiss, sweeter than any cake they have ever tasted.


End file.
